Episode 5375 (17th August 2009)
Plot Hannah sets about sprucing up the caravan for Andy and while John and Adam are amused, Moira and Holly are worried about Hannah's crush on Andy. Determined to find out the truth, Moira goes to the pub to speak to Diane about her concerns. However, Diane has popped out and the village gossips waste no time in filling Moira in on Andy's troubled past. Back at the farm, Andy is uncomfortable when Hannah drags him into the caravan to show him her decorating job. When she invites him to her birthday party, he's awkward as he tells her a crestfallen Hannah that he's a bit too old for kids parties and she should be hanging around people her own age. Mortified Hannah runs out of the caravan just as Moira arrives back and assumes the worst. Jumping to conclusions, she asks Hannah if Andy's hurt her and when he protests she tells him she knows all about him and orders him to get off their land. Andy is hurt. Meanwhile, Paddy isn’t happy when Zak teases him that Carl is going to make a move on Chas while he's on his veterinary course. Meanwhile, Chas is getting increasingly annoyed with everyone asking her if she's going to dump Paddy now Carl is a free man. Paddy tries not to let it get to him, but when Aaron tries to persuade him not to go on the course worried that Chas will be lead astray by Carl, he can’t help feeling insecure when Aaron reveals Chas only ended things with Carl because he gave her an ultimatum and made her choose between him or Carl. Later, Paddy tells her he's cancelling his trip and Chas is furious that her boyfriend and her son don’t trust her. Elsewhere, Jimmy and Nicola return from hospital and are enjoying settling Angelica into her new home. However, as they take a family picture Jimmy can’t help but feel guilty about throwing Carl out. Also, the villagers wave off Jake as he leaves Emmerdale to live in Spain. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area and café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, yard and Andy's caravan *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Final appearance of James Baxter as Jake Doland. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,050,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes